One Night Stand
by Seblainer
Summary: Set two years from when Claudia and Jason first met. Sam and Jason are just friends, having broken up because of the danger Claudia posed when she came to town. Warning: Contains HET.


Fandom: General Hospital  
>Title: One Night Stand<br>Characters: Claudia, Jason, and Johnny.  
>Pairing: Claudia and Jason<br>Rating/Warnings: NC-17. AU, Het, FutureFic, Mature Themes, OOC, Strong Language.  
>Summary: Set two years from when Claudia and Jason first met. Sam and Jason are just friends, having broken up because of the danger Claudia posed when she came to town.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.  
>Author's Note: Thanks to my beta Judy for all her help.<p>

*One Night Stand*

She walked in, looking sexy and ready for anything. It was a dangerous combination. The red dress that she wore hugged her slim figure perfectly and Jason couldn't take his eyes off her even if he wanted to, which he didn't. The lipstick and shoes she was wearing matched her blood-red dress and Jason felt a certain part of his anatomy start to awaken, and he shifted in his seat so that no one would know Claudia was turning him on. He watched as she ran her fingers through her raven-colored hair and then scanned Jake's.

Suddenly, their eyes met. Jason could see the lust in her eyes and was sure that it mirrored his own. It had been four months since he had slept with anyone and Jason was sure that everyone around him knew it, too. It would explain why he was acting like such a bastard lately, as Sam and Carly so eloquently put it. Before Jason could even begin to wonder about the thoughts that he was having, Claudia was standing by his side wearing a sexy smirk. "So, what brings you here, Morgan? The missus wasn't putting out at home, so you decided to go out on the town and get it from a real woman elsewhere?"

Jason downed his shot of scotch and then turned his attention to Claudia again. "The "missus" as you put it wouldn't give a damn since there isn't one."

Claudia clucked her tongue in false sympathy and then said, "Oh, poor dear. Was the delicate princess actually afraid of having to live in the real world instead of the fairy tale she lived in?"

Jason glared at Claudia and then said, "What the hell are you trying to get at, Claudia?"

Claudia gave Jason a wounded look. "Don't get your panties in a twist over a few questions, Morgan. I'm just trying to be polite and have a conversation with you. But I must have forgotten that you're the enforcer and a man of few words, for a moment there. My mistake."

Jason sighed and then ordered another shot of scotch. He downed the second shot and was surprised when Claudia took a seat on the barstool next to him. After wiping his hand over his mouth Jason asked, "Why are you still here?"

Claudia smiled a real smile and then she said, "Because I like it when you get angry." She leaned a little closer to Jason so that she could whisper in his ear, "You're hot when you get angry. Your eyes become a harsh blue and your body tenses up like you're ready to fight if the need calls for it. I like a man who's ready for anything."

As Claudia said those last words her warm breath was like a caress on Jason's ear. She couldn't suppress a chuckle when Jason shivered. "You ever been with a real woman, Morgan?"

Jason cocked an eyebrow and met Claudia's eyes dead-on as he asked, "Let me guess. You're a real woman, Claudia?"

Claudia laughed and she nodded. "I'm more of a woman than any tramp that you've ever been with and much more of a woman than that bitch Carly that you call a best friend."

Jason's blue eyes grew stormy when Claudia insulted Carly. Before Claudia knew what was happening, Jason had his hands around her neck and was saying "Don't you ever, ever, call Carly a bitch again. I'll slit your throat if you do." Jason slammed Claudia harshly into the wall, and as he turned to go, she called his name and he turned to look back at her. When Jason turned back to look at Claudia, it was to see her getting to her feet once more.

Claudia walked up to him and before Jason could say or do anything, she slammed her lips against his. Jason was surprised but he didn't pull away, as Claudia wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his body even closer to hers. When that happened, he could feel that she was aroused and Jason felt himself getting aroused all over again. As things began to get a little heated, they were interrupted by Coleman who had walked over to them and he slapped a set of keys into one of Jason's hands.

"You might want to take this show elsewhere. Here's the key to Room 100." Jason waved his hand in distracted thanks and then he and Claudia headed for room 100. After closing and locking the door behind them, Claudia and Jason picked up from where they had left off at Jake's. This time though, they started to rip the clothes from each other's body. It wasn't long before they were having sex on the floor of the room, followed by the bed and then they were on the couch. Jason thrust harshly into Claudia once more and she moaned loudly as she pushed back into him.

Since they had been so aroused earlier, it wasn't very long before both of them reached completion. After their orgasms Claudia and Jason just lay side by side, spent. An hour later they decided to take separate showers. After taking their showers, the two of them went to bed. Claudia and Jason both slept long and soundly. When morning arrived, Jason was the first one to awaken and as he slipped his clothes back on, Claudia woke up as well. She watched Jason as he dressed and then asked, "So, when are we going to have a repeat performance?"

Jason turned back to Claudia and said, "There isn't going to be a repeat performance. It was just a one-night stand. You mean nothing to me. You're just the enemy."

Claudia laughed and then said, "That's not what you said last night when you were fucking my brains out."

Jason glared and then said, "Get dressed and get lost. I've got business to take care of." After speaking Jason finished slipping his shirt on, grabbed his shoes and then opened the door and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

He headed for Sonny's place, needing to get his head on right and forget about last night. It had just been sex, nothing more, nothing less. Jason decided that he wasn't going to let it interfere with his life any more than it already had. Walking into Sonny's office a few minutes later Jason asked, "So. How are we going to take care of the Zacchara's?"

Sonny just smiled and said, "You're going to take them out, starting with Johnny and ending with Anthony. Johnny has to die first because he's important to Anthony and Claudia. Anthony and Claudia don't care about each other, so the two of them should be a bit easier to handle."

Claudia just stayed where she was sitting on the bed; she smiled because she knew that this was only the beginning. Jason might say that what they had was only a one-night stand, but she knew that it was more than that. The two of them understood each other and that wasn't something you found very often. They knew what buttons to push with each other - enough to piss each other off, but also enough to turn each other on and that was what Claudia was counting on. As much as they detested each other, she knew that they were going to have a hard time staying away from each other now.

Running her fingers through her hair once more, Claudia got up and she picked up her shoes. Since she wasn't in as much of a hurry to get away as Jason was, she took her time putting her shoes back on and tying them once more. When she was ready to go,

Claudia picked up her purse and pulled her cell phone out. She called John and told him to have a limo pick her up in front of Jake's. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her as she went to wait for the limo to pick her up. A few minutes later she was standing in front of Jake's and the limo pulled up.

Claudia stood there for a moment as the driver set the limo in park and got out to open the door for her. She slid inside of the limo and the driver closed the door behind her. Claudia was surprised when the moment she sat down, her brother asked, "So where were you last night?"

Claudia jumped, but smiled as she turned to face her younger brother. She was always glad to see Johnny. It meant that he was still alive and okay. Deciding to get the topic off of her, at least for the moment she asked, "John, what are you doing here? I thought that you were busy with your little girlfriend which is why I asked you to just send the limo."

Johnny stared at his sister for a moment and then said, "I had a few of the guards follow you last night, Claudia. They said that you and Jason Morgan got a room together late last night at the hotel next door to Jake's. Why would you go and sleep with him, Claudia? What did you stand to gain by sleeping with Jason Morgan?"

Claudia laughed at her brother's questions and then she said, "I would think that would be obvious, John. By sleeping with Morgan, I found a way to keep him off balance - to slowly but surely get under his skin."

Johnny rolled his eyes at his sister and then told the driver to take them home. As they started on the way home, Johnny couldn't help but ask his sister if she had any feelings for Jason. "You don't have any feelings for Morgan, do you?"

Claudia shook her head and then said, "The only feelings that I have toward Jason Morgan are feelings of contempt. Don't worry John; he's going to get what's coming to him." As the two of them lapsed into silence, Johnny couldn't help but wonder if this was going to come back and bite them in the ass. As if sensing what her brother was thinking Claudia rested a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, John. I have everything under control. I have Morgan right where I want him."

The end.


End file.
